


And We Have That

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy reflects on his past relationships.  A post-series fic inspired by a post on Pinterest.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Deborah (St James)/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	And We Have That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Germanlibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germanlibi/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

When I was in a relationship with Deborah, I followed her around like a lost puppy, begging her to notice me. I craved attention. I wanted to be the most important person in her world. I drove her away with my neediness, straight into the arms of my friend Simon. 

They married, which eventually made me accept that I had lost her. Helen became my next obsession.

When I was married to Helen, she wanted everything my money could buy. It was what my wealth could do for her. She loved the status, the prestige, the title. She just didn’t love me. If anything, she found me an annoyance, only wanting me around when it suited her.

I was just as bad. She was my friend, and when she was involved with Rhys Davies Jones, when I thought I was losing her, that was when I chased her. I made myself believe that what I felt for her was love, funnily enough with encouragement from Barbara. It was anything but love.

Helen used to call me a tortured adolescent. She wasn’t wrong. It was all about me.

It took me a long time to realise I was in love with Barbara, mainly because it was so different to anything I’d experienced before. We bickered and argued. We fought for each other, we cried for and with each other. 

I realised that she was the one person it would kill me to lose.

My bank balance has never impressed her, as I discovered when I arranged for her house to be painted. She has no time for expensive clothes, fast cars, big houses or flashy jewelry. I would willingly give her the world, but I know that she would be offended.

When she lies sleeping in my arms I realise she is right. We don’t need expensive trinkets to show how much we care. All we need is each other.

And we have that.


End file.
